Currently it is desirable for an improved electrical grounding apparatus and method for electronic systems and circuits at field installations in harsh industrial environments, e.g. an oil production rig, and the like, where there is need for secure, rugged equipment. An electrical grounding application for industrial applications employing high amperage cables and connections are typically satisfied by the provision of a grounding system, typically provided or located at a system panel receiving high-amperage cable connector.
FIG. 1 depicts a current grounding system 10 at a system panel or like panel or backboard device 15 receiving high amperage cable connector receptacles 12 used for coupling single pole electrical cable connectors. For example, the receptacle 12 depicted in FIG. 1 may be a panel mounted cable connector receptacle product including a cast-aluminum housing and a mounting base 13 shown, in the form of a square plate, having mounting apertures 17a, 17b, 17c, 17d in respective corners. A threaded mounting screw or bolt 14a, . . . 14d passes through each respective aperture and complementary threaded nuts (not shown) are used to fixedly mount the base portion 13 of the receptacle to the panel or backboard 15.
As shown in FIG. 1, one current grounding system solution 20, employs a conductive structure, e.g., a cable 20c and male grounding plug or pin 20a that may be coupled to a separate connection point, a female receptacle 20b, that is affixed to or integrally formed in or on the surface of the enclosure panel 15 and disposed to receive male grounding plug 20a for electrical coupling of a device connected to cable 20c to the ground. Thus, as shown in FIG. 1, underside panel 15, a further conductor couples or fastens the grounding receptacle 20b to electrical ground (earth). The existing solution requires more labor (i.e., during field installation) and a larger panel footprint area since the panel must accommodate both the mounted receptacle in addition to the location of the female grounding plug receptacles 20b formed on the panel in proximity with the receptacle 12 and taking up valuable panel real-estate.
Moreover, in current implementations, the conductor/cabling and pin 20a used as a grounding connection to the female ground connector receptacle 20b is slip-fit onto the female grounding receptacle, and can become easily disconnected by excessive vibrations and disturbances in harsh environmental and operating environments.